Pay Attention
by VegetaGokuLover
Summary: Bulma and ChiChi get unappreciated by their husbands and there's an evil force nearby..but, who is it? Will anyone be able to survive it? Some B/V and G/C, so enjoy! ~*IMPORTANT NOTE*~
1. Unappreciated wifes..and an evil force..

Hey guys! I have another fic for you guys! *smiles* *everyone ignores Lisa* -_-;; Anyway, I hope you enjoy! It's about 5 years after the Buu Saga. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

"C'mon Goku! _Go mow the lawn!_" ChiChi screamed at her lazy husband. Goku, who was sitting on the couch watching Jerry Springer, paid no attention to his wife. Instead, his eyes were transfixed to the t.v.

ChiChi shook her head in pity. "I swear..Saiyans..their _so _lazy..isn't that right Goku?!" Goku, without looking back, said,"Uh huh..sure..whatever you say." ChiChi sighed. _"I bet Vegeta's not watching Jerry Springer..I bet he's training..atleast he's dedicated to something..."_

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp..

Vegeta was sitting on the couch, watching Jerry Springer. Bulma walked out of the kitchen, and noticed her usually active husband sitting on the couch. "Hey Vegeta," Bulma called,"Why don't you do something?..Hmm.._I _know..you could help me with this invention that I'm working on!" Bulma's eyes lit up at the thought of the prince helping her. Vegeta, never taking his sight off the t.v.,replied,"Work on your own invention, woman." Bulma crossed her arms in dismay.

**__**

Meanwhile at the Son's House...

"_I've got to do something to get t.v. off his mind._" ChiChi thought anguishly. An idea struck her._ "I know!" _She went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed a gourmet chocolate cake. She trotted over to Goku and grinned. "Hey Goku..guess what?" ChiChi bantered, not grabbing Goku's attention. ChiChi ignored Goku's ignorance, and continued,"I have a chocolate cake here..do you want some?" Goku did nothing. Nothing until he stodd up and cried,"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" 

ChiChi was on the verge of exploding. "WILL YOU EVER PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!?!" ChiChi shouted hysterically. Goku started at the t.v. laughing. "Ooo, you should've never cheated on your wife..she's mad now!" ChiChi cried,"OH FORGET IT!!" The enraged woman ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. That's when Goku finally noticed. He froze when he heard the door slam. "Hmm...I wonder what's wrong with her.." He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the t.v. "Jerry! Jerry!" Goku chanted.

**__**

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp...

"Jerry! Jerry!" Vegeta shouted as a wife beat up her weak husband. Vegeta smirked evilly as the wife was about to smack her husband, but the Security guards got the wife before she could. Bulma, who was washing the dishes, was starting to get annoyed by the stupid cries that filled the house. Not even the noise of the water drowned out the noise from the t.v. or Vegeta's stupid chants. Bulma sighed unhappily. _"I wish Vegeta would stop this nonsense and go train..." _Bulma abruptly stopped washing the dishes and walked over to her husband.

"Heh..your in trouble now pathetic human.." Vegeta smiled, not noticing Bulma grab the remote control. Bulma grinned and pushed the button that shut off the t.v. 2 seconds later, Vegeta finally noticed that the t.v. only showed black and not a wife slamming a chair into her husband's face. "Hey! Put that back woman!!" He cried angrily. Bulma shook her head. "Listen Vegeta, you've been watching this stupid show for 2 hours! Can you go train, or do something active?" Vegeta crossed his arms stubbornly. "I dont listen to anybody woman." "Fine Vegeta..have it your way! Just sit on the couch all day and watch television programs that make you lose brain cells! See if _I_ care!" Bulma hollered and ran to her room and shut the door. 

Tears rolled down Bulma's cheeks as she thought of how forgetful her husband was. "_Doesn't he remember?..It's our Anniversary today..." _More tears of pain rolled down her face, wetting the pillow that she was grabbing onto. 

**__**

Meanwhile at the Son's House...

(At 8:00pm)

Goku climbed into bed as he noticed ChiChi was already there. ChiChi turned towards Goku. "Hey listen Goku..why weren't you paying attention to me _all_ day? I was trying to get your attention.." Goku replied quickly. "Well..I was watching Jerry Springer..You should really watch that show ChiChi, it's awesome! There's these people that get mad because their husbands are cheating on-"

"Listen Goku," ChiChi interrupted,"What's more important?! ME OR SOME STUPID SHOW?!" Goku was surprised by his wife's sudden outburst. He answered,"C'mon ChiChi, everyone knows the answer to that question.." ChiChi anticipated Goku's answer. "Jerry Springer ofcoarse!" 

ChiChi fell off the bed, a sweatdrop forming on her head. 

"Hey..whats wrong ChiChi? Do you want to sleep on the floor tonight?" ChiChi angrily got up and went onto the bed once more. "You know Goku, one of these days you'll wish you'd paid attention to me! You'll see!"

**__**

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp...

(At 8:00pm)

Vegeta finally shut of the t.v. and climbed into bed. He noticed his wife was already there, but she wasn't asleep. Bulma, who's face was red and her eyes were puffy, turned to Vegeta. "Well..I hope your happy.." Vegeta, who wasn't paying any mind to her, smirked. "Woman, have you ever seen Jerry Springer? It's a good show..It has woman like you beating up their pathetic husbands and-"

"WHATS MORE IMPORTANT, VEGETA? ME, OR SOME STUPID SHOW?!" Bulma suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs. Vegeta grinned. "Every prince knows the answer to that one.." Bulma waited for Vegeta's answer. "Jerry Springer ofcoarse!" Bulma fell off the bed, a sweatdrop forming on her head. Bulma furiously got up and climbed into the bed. "You know Vegeta, one of these days you'll wish you paid attention to me! You'll regret never remembering our Anniversary!!" Bulma turned away from Vegeta and grabbed all of the quilt that they were sharing. That's when Vegeta noticed that his pillow was wet...

***

The forest was silent in the midst of the night. No creatures were stirring except some squirrel that was finding food for it's young. The squirrel crawled onto a tree and found a perfectly good acorn for his family. He scurried over to it and picked it up with it's tiny little paws. It hurried back over to the tree where his family resided in. He was almost there, almost there, then- black. All it saw was black. It was dead before he even got home. A monster stood there and smirked. _"I've almost made it to where Goku lives..and then..I'll start my revenge.." _A single laugh filled the night air as all the creatures mourned the loss of the squirrel. The monster continued laughing, as it continued on it's way to seek his deadly revenge.

___________________________________________________________________________________

So, what'd you think? Do you think I should continue? I have a great idea for this fic, so please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Jerry Springer Marathon? The monster mak...

Hey! I've decided to continue this story. Thank you for all who reviewed Chapter 1! Anywho, Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________

The sun shone brightly on the Son's House. Little birds fluttered and flew around, purposely liking their peace. Deers walked around and drank from small streams in peaceful haven. It seemed like nothing could destroy this peace. Until-

"Ooo, there's going to be a Jerry Springer Marathon today!!" Goku cried, full enjoyment caressed on his face. He jumped from the bed, hurried to the living room, sat on the couch, and switched on the t.v. But just as the 'Marathon was about to begin, a special bulletin interrupted. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a special bulletin. Many forests last night were blown up by explosions some witnesses say. Nobody knows the real cause of the explosions, but it can be deadly. Police officials want you to stay on full alert incase you see something suspicious. Thank you and enjoy the marathon." Goku sat on the couch, not really knowing what to think. Was their a new enemy? Was their an old enemy? Goku sat on the couch puzzled, but totally got unpuzzled as the t.v. shouted,"Next up is the 24 hour Jerry Springer marathon! Enjoy!" Goku smiled in delight. "Jerry! Jerry!"

**__**

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp...

Bulma groggily opened her eyes. The sun shone in through the window, making rainbow bits of light shine through the whole room. Bulma turned to her right. Vegeta wasn't there. In alarm of something bad happening to him, she quickly got up off the bed, put on a robe, and ran to the living room. "Vegeta! Are you ok? Vegeta?! Can you hear-" Bulma abruptly stopped screaming when she saw Vegeta smirking and laughing at the t.v. screen. **Jerry Springer Marathon **was on the righthand side of the screen. Bulma felt like mashing the t.v. and breaking it into a billion pieces. But she was too tired, and even though Vegeta's stupid cries were annoying, they were better than "Woman, make me some food," or "Leave me alone." With nothing better to do, she went back into her bedroom and laid down on the bed. A few seconds later, Bulma fell asleep.

__

Bulma looked around. "Where am I?" She asked herself. Her surroundings were a big dark black room, but it seemed like the room went on forever. Bulma ran, trying to make sense of where she was. "Vegeta!" She called,"Are you here? Please help me!" Bulma kept on running, tears brimming her eyes. Ofcoarse Vegeta wasn't there..he never was...

****

"Vegeta doesn't care about you.."

Bulma stopped. Who was saying that? "Who's there?!" Bulma shrieked, hating to be alone with a mysterious voice.

****

"You heard me..Vegeta doesn't care about you.."

"Ofcoarse he does!..I know he loves me. He just doesn't like to show it.."

****

"Lies..all lies..if he loved you so much, why isn't he helping you? Why is he watching that Jerry Springer show? He even forgot your anniversary.."

"...I..well, I'm sure he had alot of other things on his mind..."

****

"More important then you? I told you he doesn't care about you..and now he must perish.."

All of the sudden, Vegeta's dead body appeared infront of Bulma. Bulma was shocked and surprised. "Nooooo!!!" Bulma cried in agony.

Bulma was awoken by the phone ringing. She wiped the sweat from her face, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said nervously.  
"Hey Bulma..It's ChiChi.."

"Oh..hey..."

"So, what did you and Vegeta do for your Anniversary?"

"...Well,..Vegeta forgot our Anniversary.."

ChiChi gasped. "..No...he really forgot it? That's terrible Bulma!"

"I know..he's been too busy watching this stupid Jerry Springer show."

"Goku has been too! We should really do something about this Bulma..our husbands dont appreciate us!"

"I know..but what _can_ we do?"

"I dont know..well, I have to go. I guess the first episode of Jerry Springer just ended and Goku wants breakfast. Talk to you later.."

"Yeah...bye.."

Bulma hung up the phone. She walked over to her closet, opened it, and sighed. There hung her pretty dress that she was going to wear yesturday. It was blue with darker blue glitter running up and down it. With it, she was going to wear black high heels and black earrings. She knew Vegeta loved blue and black, so she decided that outfit was the perfect one. She closed the closet, not even caring if her dress had fallen from it's hanger.

**__**

Meanwhile, at the Son's House...

"Ok Goku, breakfast is ready.." ChiChi said, loud enough to drown out the dumb commercials that were on the t.v. Goku looked over at ChiChi. "Alright, I'll be right there hunny.." Goku ran over to the kitchen already engulfing his food. ChiChi, who wasn't surprised at all at Goku's appetite, smiled. "Oh, and I have a chocolate cake ready for you after. I mean, it is my birthday after all, and I thought we could eat it toge-" Goku wasn't at all paying attention to ChiChi. He had already eaten all of his food, and was already back on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. ChiChi clenched her fists in annoyance, but sighed and went off to clean the house.

With all the rags, brooms, and water ready, ChiChi went outside to first clean the windows. She hastily dipped the rag into the water, and scrubbed on the window pane. She hated doing this on her birthday..she wished she could be off somewhere, taking a vacation with only her husband at her side. But no- she was at home scrubbing a stupid window that was dirty, with signs of aging. Through the window, she saw Goku thoroughly enjoying himself, not even caring when the bowl of popcorn hit the floor making a huge mess. ChiChi growled under her breath. _"Why do I always have to do something on my birthday? Why cant I be enjoying myself?" _

***

The monster was nearing his way towards the Son's House. It smirked to itself, and saw that the house was only about 300 yards away from him. It started walking closer and closer to where ChiChi was cleaning. 

***

"I swear..that husband of mine better clean up that popcorn! I dont care if he 'wants to see the Jerry Springer' show! I'll just say that if he doesn't clean it up, no more food for a month!" ChiChi said to herself. "Then we'll see who gets the last laugh!" She continued. The window pane was almost clean. She smiled in silent satisfaction. Atleast she was getting something done...

She was about to start walking to the next window, when all of the sudden, she heard a rustling in the bushes beside her. She turned her head, puzzled. _"It's probably just a cat..or maybe it's that annoying dinosuar that Gohan used to play with! What was his name...Icaris! Well, I won't put up with him anymore..what if he's trying tp play with Goten now?! Well..he won't get past me!" _ChiChi put down the rags, broom, and the water pail, and got in a fighting stance. Hey, she was a pretty good fighter for a human, but unfortunately, not a good enough one to stand a chace...

The monster jumped out of the bush and smirked. ChiChi stood there aghast. "No...it..cant..be..it just cant!" She turned to run away, but the monster caught her arm and slammed her against the wall, knocking her out instantly. The monster laughed and smirked. He picked up ChiChi and slung her over it's shoulder. _"Now...on to Capsule Corp..."_

__________________________________________________________________________________

Nice cliffhanger, huh? Well, please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Watch out! The monster goes to Capsule C...

Hey guys! Since there were so many of you that wanted another chapter, well, I wrote it. And this chapter got erased 3 times and I had to keep writing it over -_- So, enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Jerry! Jerry!" Goku shouted, thoroughly enjoying himself as he watched the 'best show ever created'. That's when Goku noticed that he no longer had his bowl of popcorn in front of him. He stood up and searched around for the missing food. _"Hmm..I wonder where it is...err...WHERE IS IT?" _Goku looked around in a panic until he heard a crunching noise and then a breaking glass kind of noise. Goku looked down uneasily. There he saw the half broken bowl, and many crunched pieces of popcorn. _"Ooo, ChiChi's going to be mad at me...wait..where is ChiChi?"_

***

The monster held onto ChiChi tightly so it wouldn't let her fall. In this high altitude and the speed it was going, it was very hard for anything not to fall from it's grasp. It smirked. It was almost there...

***

Vegeta was on the couch, thoroughly enjoying himself, since he was eating a Snickers Bar, _(Extra Crunch.) _There was a stupid commercial on the t.v. now, and Vegeta didn't really feel like seeing a stupid commercial, but he did anyway. 

__

"Are you hungry? Then have yourself a Snickers Bar (Extra Crunch) today! It will satisfy..your hunger needs." Vegeta crossed his arms. It was the most dumbest commercial he's ever seen in his life. It ended the dumb commercial with a "pathetic boy" eating a Snicker Bar _(Extra Crunch)_, and giving a thumbs up sign. Vegeta smiled happily when the 'best show ever created' came back on. "Jerry! Jerry!" Vegeta shouted, waving his arm in the air like all those people do in the show. He continued to munch on his Snicker bar until there was none left, and grabbed another one from a bag that had 20 Snickers in it. He unwrapped the candy, but noticed something engraved on the wrapper. Slightly interested, Vegeta looked to read what it said. 

"Congratulations! You've just won 10 million dollars! Your the winner of the Snickers Bar Candy Sweepstakes. Now, send a postcard with your name, address, and phone number (this wrapper included) to PO BOX 3741 Snickers Bar Candy Sweepstakes, 34841. Once we receive this postcard, then we will hand deliver the prize money to your house! Once again, congratulations."

Vegeta sighed and threw the wrapper away. He hated when he was being interrupted when the 'best show ever created' was on.

Bulma sighed as she sat on her bed with remote control in her hand. She had nothing better to do. She wasn't even really watching any channels. Especially not the one with anything associated to _"Jerry Springer." _Bulma, however, stopped changing channels when she saw a news bulletin on the t.v.

"I'm sorry to interrupt once more but we have a special news bulletin. Many people have seen a figure flying somewhere near West City. They didn't know what it was, but we suspect it could be responsible for the explosions in the forest last night. Be on the alert, and stay tuned because we are getting further details this instant."

Bulma sat there on the bed not knowing what to do. Was their a new enemy? Was their an old one...It didn't matter. She _had _to tell all of the Z fighters immediately. _"But wait..I remember now..Gohan, Goten, Trunks and the rest of the gang all went on a vacation. Me and ChiChi didn't go because we wanted to celebrate my anniversary with Vegeta and her birthday all at home..." _Bulma had to tell Vegeta what was wrong...but she knew if she interrupted his 'best show ever created' marathon, he wouldn't talk to her for weeks. Besides,..maybe what those people saw was an airplane or something...but then Bulma remembered. Whatever that thing was, it was close to Capsule Corp..because Capsule Corp is only a half a mile away from West City...

***

The monster hid himself in the bushes and set ChiChi down. If it was going to do it's plan right, then it didn't need any distractions. It did it's instant transmission and was in the house in a second. It walked away from the kitchen and peered into the living room. He heard a voice saying something..

"Heh..oo, your going to get it now...man, I love this show!.."

The monster stared at Vegeta in bewilderment. _"What's Vegeta doing?!..." _He shook the thought away and spotted a door on the other side of the living room. _"There..." _

***

Goku searched the entire house and found no sign on ChiChi. No, infact, he searched the entire house _twice _and still no sign of his wife. Goku was getting kindof worried..where could she possibly be? No matter where ChiChi went, she always left some sort of note. But this time, there was nothing on the table except the phone. _"Maybe she's at Capusle Corp..yeah! That's where she is! I have to call to make sure.."_

Goku ran towards the phone and picked it up. He heard nothing but a dial tone. _"Ok..now how do you work this thing again?"_

**__**

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp...

Bulma wanted to go to sleep but she remembered the recent nightmare she just had and decided against it. Why had she been so tired lately? Was it because for the past few weeks she had been staying up late to finish her invention? Or was it because she was tired because she had a headache? Whatever the reason, Bulma couldn't think of anything else that would bring her greater comfort. To go to sleep and have absolutely no problems. But that all changed when Bulma heard something near the door. Bulma looked up. What she saw was something she will never forget. You know when you experience something and all you feel is adrenaline and emotion? And it's something that you'll one day tell your grandchildren about and you'll never forget it? Well, thats what Bulma was experiencing right there and then. She gawked at the monster. "No....it..cant..be...this cant..be happening..it cant be him!.." Bulma jumped out of the bed and reached for the window, but one sharp punch from the monster was all it took to render Bulma unconscious. The monster slung her over it's shoulder and smirked. It did it's instant transmission to get out of the house. It picked up ChiChi and slung her over it's available shoulder. It smirked and disappeared from West City's sight.

**__**

Meanwhile at the Son's House...

__

"Oh..now I see how it works." Goku pressed the number to Capsule Corp and waited patiently for Vegeta. (How Goku remembered an eight digit number nobody will never know.) There were several more rings until finally someone answered.

"Hello?" asked a very angry Vegeta.

"Oh hey Vegeta.."

"What do you want Kakarot? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh..right, well, I wanted to ask..is ChiChi there?"

"How am I supposed to know? Listen Kakarot, why dont you come over here and check because I'm very busy.."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Goku hung up the phone and put two fingers on his forehead.

**__**

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp...

Vegeta was smirked so much at the t.v., that he didn't even notice Goku come in. Goku searched all of Capsule Corp in about an hour. (C'mon people, you _know_ how big Capsule Corp is..) There was no sign of ChiChi _or_ Bulma. Goku walked up to Vegeta and tried to get his attention. "Hey, Vegeta.." Goku said loudly. Vegeta, who paid no heed to his arch rival, continued watching the 'best show ever created'. "Heh..I love this show.." Goku, after several more attempts to get Vegeta's attention, got rather annoyed. _"Now I know how ChiChi feels like.." _Goku tried one last final effort.

"VEGETA!!" Vegeta immediately jumped up from the couch, dropping the bag that he had his 20 Snickers in. Vegeta looked at Goku, irritated. "Kakarot, what do you want?!" Goku answered quickly. "Listen...there's no sign of ChiChi..or Bulma.." Vegeta crossed his arms. "You really don't know too much about women do you. They've probably gone shopping, buying pathetic woman things." Goku shook his head. "No Vegeta..I dont think so. Haven't you sensed something this whole time? And have you heard about the explosions in the forests and the object flying in the sky?..That object was near West City..and that's a mile and a half away from here..whatever 'it' was, it probably took Bulma..and ChiChi too." Vegeta was baffled. He couldn't _believe _this was happening. For starters, he couldn't believe that 'it' took Bulma, and for another thing, he couldn't believe Goku figured out so much in such little time. But something interrupted Vegeta's thoughts. Just then, both Vegeta and Goku sensed the most strongest, powerful ki they have ever felt. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Another nice cliffhanger, huh? Well, review and tell me what you think!


	4. Someone's contacting the monster? The mo...

Hey people! Man..I'm writing these chapters fast aren't I? I guess it's because I have alot of great ideas for this fic. Oh, and one person who reviewed was called 'vegeku', and vegeku said in the review,"Instant transmission? That's no cliffie, you just gave yourself away!!" Well,..maybe its not who you think..maybe it is...well, you'll just have to continue reading and find out! Oh, and 'Empress Sarah-sama said "What?! What's the creature? Oh, and how'd Goku notice ANYTHING when all he and Vejita seem to care about is that stupid show?" I'm not going to answer who the monster is, but I will answer your second question. Well, when Goku crunched the popcorn bowl he thought . "Ooo, ChiChi's going to be mad at me...wait..where is ChiChi?"Then he got worried. And when Goku made his way over to Capusule Corp, Vegeta had to answer Goku's question and so he got distracted from the 'best show ever created'. Well, I hope this answers you guy's questions. Oh, and thanks for the people who reviewed! I absolutely _love_ goodreviews! Well, enjoy! 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Goku and Vegeta stood there in absolute shock, not knowing what to do. They knew that whatever they sensed was obviously very strong, but they had no idea what was generating it. It couldn't be any of the Z fighters, for they were all probably somewhere in the Carribean having fun. Goku clenched his fists, anger swelling up. One of the things saiyans couldn't stand was to be helpless, and Goku and Vegeta were just that. But there weren't completely helpless. They could track down the ki for starters, and then save their abducted wives. Vegeta thought of a horrible thought, and a recent memory filled his head. 

__

"WHATS MORE IMPORTANT, VEGETA? ME, OR SOME STUPID SHOW?!" Bulma suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs. Vegeta grinned. "Every prince knows the answer to that one.." Bulma waited for Vegeta's answer. "Jerry Springer ofcoarse!" Bulma fell off the bed, a sweatdrop forming on her head. Bulma furiously got up and climbed into the bed. "You know Vegeta, one of these days you'll wish you paid attention to me! You'll regret never remembering our Anniversary!!"

Goku was thinking the same thing, and closed his eyes as he remembered..

__

"Listen Goku," ChiChi interrupted,"What's more important?! ME OR SOME STUPID SHOW?!" Goku was surprised by his wife's sudden outburst. He answered,"C'mon ChiChi, everyone knows the answer to that question.." ChiChi anticipated Goku's answer. "Jerry Springer ofcoarse!" 

ChiChi fell off the bed, a sweatdrop forming on her head. 

"Hey..whats wrong ChiChi? Do you want to sleep on the floor tonight?" ChiChi angrily got up and went onto the bed once more. "You know Goku, one of these days you'll wish you'd paid attention to me! You'll see!"

The two Saiyans both knew that they should've paid more attention to their wives. Ofcoarse, Vegeta would never admit that he actually cared about Bulma the way he did, so he crossed his arms and tried to hide all the emotion on his face. Goku suddenly looked over at Vegeta. "Vegeta..we have to go to that ki right now. I'm afraid its going to to something to Bulma and ChiChi..something bad.." Vegeta nodded, and replied,"Well, whatever were going to do, we better do it now Kakarot. Let's go.." Vegeta, without another moments hesitation, walked out of the building and flew off into the sky. Goku followed quickly. 

***

The monster carelessy laid down Bulma and ChiChi in a cave, 10 miles away from West City. It smirked and decided to have alittle fun. It was about to take off when-

"What are you doing? Your supposed to find Goku and Vegeta remember?" A voice said in the monster's head. The monster growled and replied back. "Fine..I'll do it now. Are you happy?" The voice inside the monsters head nodded. "Yes..I'm very happy.."

***

Somewhere very far away from West City, was a lab with a girl in it. She had a white lab coat, and she was smirking as she saw her monster through a t.v. 10 television sets were all on one wall in the lab, and there she saw everything. She saw her monster, she saw the cave where Bulma and ChiChi were in, she saw Goku and Vegeta flying, and the rest of the 7 t.vs were scanning anything outside of her lab. She couldn't deal with any intruders...

She grinned and sighed happily. "Goku and Vegeta will pay for what they've done. I will avenge my brother's creation!" A memory came back to her just then.

__

"So, when do you think your androids will be ready for battle?" Jennifer Gero said to her brother. Dr. Gero looked at his sister and laughed an evil laugh. "Soon. And when they awaken, they will get full vengeance on Goku." Jennifer nodded. "Oh..I see. Goku's that little kid that destroyed your army right?" Dr. Gero frowned at the memory. "Yes..that was him." Jennifer finally understood. There was a computer "Hey, who are the other warriors that you have information on?" Dr. Gero sighed and answered her. "Why that would be Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta..why do you ask?" Jennifer shrugged. "I dunno..just curious..show me them.." About 30 minutes later, Dr. Gero was showing Jennifer Vegeta. "Oo..he's kindof cute, and he looks pretty strong. Do you think he and Goku will be a threat to your androids?" Dr. Gero shook his head furiously. "Ofcoarse not! My androids are perfect! Not even Goku in his full power can beat them!" Jennifer backed off. "Ok Ok..you don't have to yell at me.." Jennifer continued to look at the info on Vegeta on the computer screen. "Hmm..I dont care what my bro says..I think Goku and Vegeta will definitely pose a threat to his androids.." 

Jennifer looked at the t.v. screen that displayed Goku and Vegeta flying. She grimaced and hollered,"Curse you!..You will both pay for helping to beat Cell..and you, will both die.."

***

Goku and Vegeta continued flying towards where they felt the ki. Goku noticed something very odd..the ki wasn't in the place where they sensed it last..it was coming towards them! Goku turned to Vegeta. Breaking the silence that was held between them, he said,"Vegeta! Get ready to fight..the ki is heading right towards us!" Vegeta did nothing but nod, but inside he was thinking. He loved the sound of a new challenge, and he knew whatever it was, was surely weak. He could handle anything and everything. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk his famous 'bad, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you' smirk. He crossed his arms as he saw Goku's worried expression. "Lighten up Kakarot. This ki isn't something to be worried about. I'm sure _I_ can handle it.." Goku looked back at Vegeta and knew instantly that Vegeta's arrogance was going to be a _major_ problem. Goku knew that if Vegeta was too conceited, that he would let his guard down, and Goku did not yet know what they were up against. The two saiyans kept on flying with rather extreme speed, wanting to confront the monster and getting done with it. 

***

The monster smirked. It was only 2 miles away from Goku and Vegeta now. It wouldn't be too long until the monster would finally face the two main people it was looking for. _"I will finally get revenge..my master has been waiting along time for this. It will be great when I destroy the two weaklings and avenge the death of my friend.." _It was only one mile away now...

***

Goku knew not long now..the ki was roughly a mile away, and since both him and Vegeta and the monster were flying with high speed, it was only a matter of seconds until they met up. "Ok Vegeta..this is it..get ready.." Goku was on full alert and had his guard completely up. Vegeta, on the otherhand, wasn't on full alert and had guard completely down. He wasn't at all thinking that this new threat could be strong or dangerous. He just simply was too haughty and thought too much of himself. 2 seconds later, the monster appeared right infront of Goku and Vegeta. Goku gawked at the monster, not believing his eyes. Vegeta merely stared, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. The monster grinned and crossed his arms. 

"Well hello Goku and Vegeta...nice to finally meet you..."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Man..what is it with me and these cliffhangers? P Anywho, I'll be gone all this weekend so I'm not going to be able to update :'( But, if I get atleast 3 more good reviews, I will have the next chapter up my monday. 


	5. The monster reveals himself...

Hey guys!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've just been REALLY busy. I have soccer practice now -_-; , so I guess every other night I'll update. And I would've wrote this that monday I promised, but 2 people reviewed the first chapter, and I wanted 3 reviews for the fourth one. Well, enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________

Goku didn't know what to do at this point. He had no idea who this monster was...but he looked famaliar..what was going on? The monster looked exactly like Cell, but his face was purple instead of white. The monster's body was green and a light purple, and it had blue dots where Cell would normally have his black ones. It's eyes were a mixture of green and red, and it's voice sounded slightly like Cell's, but just a bit lower. 

Vegeta, who had enough of just flying there and staring, decided to break the brief silence. "Well,..who _are_ you?" The monster smirked and laughed. "Well, fine..if you _have_ to know.." 

"My name is Supreme Cell. My master is Jennifer Gero, the sister of Dr. Gero. I am here to get revenge on you and Goku for helping to defeat Cell..My master was angry that someone defeated her brother's creation, and created me. I indeed also have all of the greatest warrior's cells in me, but there is one thing that me and Cell have different.." Vegeta crossed his arms, and replied,"And whats that?" Supreme Cell grinned. "I am 200 times more powerful than him.."

***

Jennifer Gero smiled in her lab. She knew now that Supreme Cell would reek havoc and vengeance on the 2 saiyans, and would finally get revenge. Not only was he more powerful than Goku and Vegeta, he had both of their cells...which meant, Supreme Cell knew their weaknesses, strengths, attacks, and everything else about them. Jennifer laughed. _"Supreme Cell will not fail.."_

***

Vegeta didn't really know how to take this..a monster that was getting revenge..and that he was 200 times stronger than Cell? But ofcoarse, everyone knows that Vegeta would never ever show that he was unconfident and would always smirk or start taunting the new threat. And so, Vegeta did just that. He smirked. "Heh..so, your 200 times stronger than Cell? I think your bluffing..." Supreme Cell took Vegeta's arrogance to an advantage, and said,"I'll show you if you wish to see my power.." Vegeta nodded conceitedly. "Fine then...let's see this 'power' that you're bragging about."Supreme Cell smiled to himself. _"This is too simple..Vegeta get's fooled too easily..heh..." _Supreme Cell put his hand out infront of him, and aimed toward the city. Goku looked on in terror..he was going to blast the city! Goku couldn't take this and was about to fly towards the city to block the blast, but it was too late. Supreme Cell fired the ki blast in blinding speed. Smoke, ash, and fire rose into the air as the ki blast hit the city. But all that disappeared quickly, and nothing was left of the city. Not even any parts of asphalt, buildings, houses, or people..everything single thing was gone. Goku couldn't believe it..the once bustling city was now vanished without a trace. All those living people...all the trees, the animals..all gone in a blink of an eye. Supreme Cell was laughing with pure evil enjoyment. He commented,"Oh, and that was probably the weakest blast that I can do..heh.." At this comment, it sent chills up and down Vegeta's spine. The energy in the beam was enormous..and yet,..it was his weakest blast?

***

Somewhere in West City, an old couple sat in their living room watching the terrorfying news on the television. 

"More just in..a weird creature just blasted a city about 4 miles away from West City! There were no survivors, and nothing's left of the city..yes, it is indeed a big tragedy...But there are two people up there flying near the monster..maybe they'll fight and beat the monster, but...who knows. Anything can happen. Stay tuned once more because new details are plentiful today.."

The old woman adjusted her glasses to see the t.v. more clearer. On the t.v. now, shown the 'monster' and the 'two guys that were flying near it'. "Thurston, is it just me or is that ChiChi's husband? And that other man..he looks like Bulma Brief's husband.." The old guy named Thurston agreed. "Yes Augusta, it is indeed them..I didn't know they could fly.." Augusta shook her head. "That's not my point. What are they doing over there? Aren't they going to get hurt? Stupid hooligans, they're going to get themselves killed out there.." Thurston nodded. "Well, their full grown, let 'em do what they want. If they want to get blasted into oblivion, that's their buissness.." Augusta frowned shamefully. "It still puzzles me that their out there..oh well, it's their loss..I mean, they probably can't even fight!"

***

Supreme Cell smiled at his accomplishment, and turned back to look at Goku and Vegeta's horror-struck faces. 

"No..all those innocent people.." Goku told himself. He looked over at Supreme Cell. "How could you?!" Supreme Cell smirked evilly. Goku clenched his fists in infuriating rage, and flared up to Super Saiyan mode. Vegeta gazed over at Goku and noticed that he had powered up. Supreme Cell kept his eyes on Goku and smiled. "Well well...looks like your not as weak as I thought.." Goku replied quickly. "Not as weak as you thought? I haven't even gotten started!" With that, Goku powered up to Super Saiyan level 2. Watching this display of power, Vegeta decided it was a right time to power up as well. He charged up to level 2 in a matter of seconds. With the 2 saiyan's kis surrounding them, they looked like an unbeatable team...but it would take more than how strong they looked to win the match.

***

The t.v. sprang with noise. 

"This just in..it seems like the two guys just got stronger or something..looks like them and the monster are going to start fighting now..what a fight this will be..Hey, I think I recognize those two! I think one's called Goku and the other Vegeta. They were both in the Cell Games, in the World Martial Arts tournament, and they fought against Buu! These two are awesome fighters. Let's hope they can beat this new threat to the earth!"

Augusta rocked back and forth on her rocking chair. "I guess they could beat that monster..they are pretty good fighters..but you know how their hair keeps turning yellow? How can they do that?" Thurston shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe they have this special dye and they can turn their hair yellow whenever they want..Hey, I can use that!" Augusta gave her husband an annoyed look. "Well, whatever dye it is, it would look gruesome on you..C'mon Thurston! Your natural hair color is black! I dont see how a yellow dye would look good.." Thurston replied quickly. "But those two guys had black hair and they dyed it yellow!" Augusta nodded. "Yes..but their younger and cuter.."

***

Jennifer Gero crossed her arms and was getting irritated that Supreme Cell hasn't teared the two warriors apart by now. She sighed with boredom and decided to do something about it. 

"Supreme Cell! What are you doing? Stop wasting time! C'mon..destroy the two annoyances now!" Jennifer screamed into her creation's head. Supreme Cell cringed under Jennifer's rather loud voice booming in his mind. "Fine..I'll stop fooling around..happy now?" Jennifer nodded and smiled. "Yes..very happy.."

***

Goku noted that something was telling Supreme Cell orders...in that instant, Goku remembered something..

__

"My name is Supreme Cell. My master is Jennifer Gero, the sister of Dr. Gero..."

Goku nodded, and understood. Supreme Cell had a master and obviously, didn't like her too much. _"Then that should be an advantage..all slaves have to backfire on their masters sometime.." _Goku smiled as a plan formed in his head.

Supreme Cell turned his attention back to Goku and Vegeta. "Sorry..I was distracted by my master..anyway, so Vegeta, what do you think of my power now?" Everyone turned their attention to Vegeta, who was merely crossing his arms. "Well, its not that bad..maybe you can actually be a challenge to me.." Supreme Cell smirked. "Heh..not only will I be a challenge to you Vegeta, I'll beat you." At this, Vegeta frowned and rage swelled inside of him. He absolutely _hated_ when enemies thought that he was weak, or couldn't beat them. "You beat me?! I dont think so..not even in your wildest dreams could a pathetic creature like you beat a superior warrior like me.." Supreme Cell looked over at Vegeta, a hint of anger in his eye. "You think you're an awesome fighter dont you? Heh..it's amazing on how you think too highly of yourself..too bad it's going to cost you your life.." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders tautingly and smirked. "You think so? Well, I'll just prove to you that your wrong.." 

Goku, who watched the two fighters go on and on, was still forming his plan. It was perfect..all he hoped for, is that it would work. 

Supreme Cell, wanting to stop his conversation with the prince, said something abruptly. "Listen, are we going to talk all day? I say we go off and fight somewhere.." Vegeta, without hesistating, replied,"I agree..let's go.." Goku nodded, and noticed a sound above him. It was a plane and on the side it said,'Channel News 10.' Supreme Cell smirked and noticed the plane above him as well. He continued smirking as he flew higher, getting slower to the plane. Goku looked at it in shock. _"Oh no..Supreme Cell's going to blast the airplane!" _Goku flew as fast as he could to the plane, but got there just as Supreme Cell fired the blast.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Another one of my brilliant cliffhangers P lol Please R+R!


	6. A dreadful smoke...a deadly plan!

Hey guys! Here's yet another chapter. I've been thinking of great ideas for this fic, and I think it will make a big difference in the updates. This week (monday or wednesday), I might put up another chapter! Well, Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Goku watched in absolute horror as Supreme Cell's ki blast hit the plane and it exploded in a matter of seconds. All that was left was the dark ashes falling from the once flying aircraft. Rage filled Goku's heart as he recalled the terrified looks on the camera crew's faces..how they had been alive one second, and dead the next. He couldn't believe how heartless Supreme Cell was, and how easily he loved to kill. Supreme Cell very much reminded Goku of Frieza, and decided that Supreme Cell and Frieza were alike, because Supreme Cell indeed must've had Frieza's cells. Shaking the miserable thought away, Goku gave a death glare to his enemy. "Listen Supreme Cell..I've had enough of your killing sprees..Enough is enough! I'm tired of watching innocent people die! Now, it's your turn!" Goku was about to charge towards Supreme Cell, but something very odd happened. Smoke was starting to fill up the whole entire area where Goku, Vegeta and their new enemy was. Goku had no idea where the smoke was coming from or how it started. Goku hastily fixed his eyes on Supreme Cell, and noticed that he was smirking for some weird reason..was the smoke one of Supreme Cell's attacks? The smoke was really starting to pick up now, and it got very hard to see or breathe. Goku started coughing as the smoke choked his lungs. 

***

Auguta couldn't believe her eyes when all she saw from her t.v. was static. Thurston frowned in anger. "Darn t.v! I've been meaning to fix the cable connection, but never got around to it." Augusta sighed, not believing the stupidity of her aging husband. "It's not the cable connection! Something happened to the camera in that plane.." Thurston nodded and finally understood. "Ohh! I get it now! The camera crew shut off the camera!" Augusta slapped her forehead in frustration. "They didn't shut the camera off! The monster destroyed the airplane!" It took another 30 seconds for Thurston to finally realize what his wife had just said. "Ohh!!," he replied,"The monster took the camera!" A big sweatdrop formed on Augusta's head.

***

Goku coughed repeatedly, as more and more smoke filled his lungs. It was like a huge force was grabbing onto his neck, suffocating him. It was very hard to breathe in the massive smoke, and that caused a big problem for Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed onto his neck, trying to breathe, but the smoke proved too great for oxygen. The two fighters tried to get away from the smoke, but didn't have enough energy to, for trying to breathe took alot out of you. Vegeta hated struggling to breathe, and being helpless there. He tried to look around for Supreme Cell, but his eyes burned. And besides that, you couldn't see anything in the protruding darkness. Even though his eyes burned, and his lungs suffocated, Vegeta could do one thing. 

"Supreme Cell! Come out you coward!" Vegeta screamed with all his might. But there wasn't an answer back. Silence filled the whole area. This was very puzzling, for if it was quiet, then where was Supreme Cell?

***

Jennifer Gero smirked. "Alright Supreme Cell! You got 'em now! All we have to do is to follow our plan, and everything will be perfect.." She grinned as she saw Goku and Vegeta being smothered by the intense smoke, and as they tried to stop coughing but couldn't. She saw how hard Vegeta tried to get the attention of Supreme Cell, and how he didn't like to be helpless. "Hmm..," Jennifer said out loud,"Vegeta's pride is a major weakness for him. It will go well with our plan.." Before she knew it, Jennifer found herself laughing an evil laugh. 

***

The smoke had finally cleared away. Goku was breathing heavily and his vision was very blurry. He could barely see straight, yet alone see where Supreme Cell was. Ignoring his parched throat and blurred vision, Vegeta looked around and saw nobody else except Goku infront of him. Vegeta couldn't believe it..the smoke must've been a decoy for Supreme Cell to run away! As if reading Vegeta's mind, Goku said,"We..have to..go after h-him.." Goku's throat was very scorched, and it was extremely difficult for him to talk. Vegeta didn't notice that Goku was in pain, and replied back,"Supreme Cell is a coward. How could he have run away like that? Is he really _that _weak? Heh..he also should've known that I'd run after him and hunt him down.." Goku looked at Vegeta in a sympathetic and sorrowful way. Didn't Vegeta realize that his pride and arrogance we big weaknesses? Goku tried to say something, but he couldn't. Vegeta looked over at Goku, and noticed that Goku was still holding his neck, and that he could barely move. "Whats wrong Kakarot?.." Vegeta said, trying not to have a concerned tone of voice. Goku looked up at Vegeta, coughed, and said,"I...I dont know..the s-smoke..it hurt me...pretty bad.." Vegeta crossed his arms. "Your so weak Kakarot..the smoke wasn't _that_ effective. Listen, if you want to stay here and be the weak excuse of a saiyan that you are, then fine. But I'm going after Supreme Cell and destroying him." Goku reached his hand out and tried to restrain Vegeta from going, but another second later, Vegeta was gone. Goku sighed, and was still grabbing his neck which hurt so much. Goku knew why Supreme Cell "ran away"..it was because he obviously had a plan, and was going to do it. Goku flew slowly to the direction where Vegeta went. 

***

Jennifer was still chuckling to herself as she saw Vegeta flying towards the direction of her creation. "What a fool! Did he really think that my great creation was 'running away from him'? Heh..I guess what my brother said about him was true.."

__

Dr. Gero typed away on his computer, still working on some glitches that the androids still had. Jennifer walked up behind him. "Hey bro..almost done with the androids?" Dr. Gero, never leaving his computer, replied,"Yes..I am working very hard on these final mistakes. Then my revenge will take place!" Jennifer nodded, and couldn't help put smirk. She had always grew up with her brother thinking of revenge, and she was happy for him that he was about to accomplish it. Remembering the day before and how she read information on Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan, she decided to find out more. "Hey bro..I was wondering something. On the comp yesturday, all I read up on Vegeta was his life and strength. What's he actually like? I know you have more info on him than I saw.." Dr. Gero nodded. "Yes, I happen to have another bit of information." Dr. Gero furiously typed something on the computer, and a screen of everything about Vegeta appeared. Jennifer gawked in amazement. She read everything..his dislikes, his likes, weaknesses and strengths, and just about everything you need to know about a person. "Whoa..so, he has alot of pride and is really stubborn huh?..He should be really easy to beat that way..I mean, those weaknesses are like the worst anyone can have!" Dr. Gero shook his head. "I'm afraid it wont be that easy. Vegeta, being a saiyan, has enormous power, and even though he has those weaknesses, he can be very difficult to beat." Jennifer understood. "I see..but still, if his weaknesses get the best of him, then it will be an advantage for the opponent, am I right?" Dr. Gero nodded. "Yes..the opponent will have a big advantage.."

Jennifer realized that her brother was right. Once Vegeta's pride blinded him, she had a big advantage. She grinned, knowing that her plan was going to work perfectly..and it would be all Vegeta's fault.

***

Vegeta flew hurridly through the air, sensing his enemy's ki not very far away. He smirked. He wasn't far away now..Vegeta didn't know why Supreme Cell ran away like that...infact, no enemy he ever faced was that much of a coward. This puzzled the saiyan prince extremely as he kept on flying. The wind was unusually strong, and this was another thing that confused Vegeta. Was the wind strong because Supreme Cell's energy was so big? Or was it because _Vegeta's_ energy was so big? Vegeta smirked his 'I'm gonna beat the crap out of you' smirk. He decided that the wind was so strong, because of _his _energy. He kept on flying when he looked at the "cities" below him. There were none! Vegeta gasped. Supreme Cell must've blown up all these cities when he was flying away from Vegeta. Not really caring for pathetic cities and pathetic humans, Vegeta kept on his drastic search for his 'cowardly' enemy.

***

Supreme Cell kept soaring through the air, blasting cities away while he did so. Everything was going so perfect,..he was destroying a large portion of the human race, and was doing his plan also. He knew that Vegeta would fall for the trap as easy as a mouse would. No, he would fall for it _easier _than a mouse would. He grinned as he blasted away more and more cities, and all he heard were the victim's screams.

***

Augusta wasn't taking the thought of the camera crew dying that well. She was still shocked that so many innocent people had died in less than a few minutes. Thurston, taking no notice to Augusta's shock, just sat on his rocking chair, swinging back and forth. That was the only noise that filled the house-Thurston's rocking chair. Augusta looked over at Thurston, motioning him to stop swinging, finally got his attention. "Listen Thurston, do you think any of our family members are in danger? I mean, that monster destroyed that city, and he might destroy cities with our family in it." Thurston scratched his head, shrugged, and replied,"Well, why would they be in danger? The monster hasn't killed anybody has he?" Augusta was at the point of exploding. She couldn't believe how stupid her husband was? "Why did I ever marry you.." Augusta muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Thurston to hear. "What'd you say honey?" Thurston asked dumbfoundedly. Augusta waved her hand in dismal, and shook her head. "Nothing..I didnt say anything.."

***

Goku was slowly flying after Vegeta. He noticed he was a good 4 miles away from his fellow saiyan, but that didn't make Goku quit. Despite the fact that he could barely see straight, he was flying probably at 2 miles per hour, and that he had this earsplitting headache, Goku was feeling terrible. Just awful. Probably the most terrible he's ever felt in his whole life. He couldn't believe that he was feeling so bad...what had the smoke done to him? It didn't seem to effect Vegeta that much..then why was he so effected? Thats when Goku remembered..when the smoke inanimately appeared, he saw that Supreme Cell was smirking-at _him_! Maybe the smoke effected him so much, because Supreme Cell smirked directly at him..but that still didn't make as much sense as Goku would've liked. He continued on the direction of his saiyan friend, and his new enemy.

***

Vegeta flied with excessive speed. He was almost there..almost there. Then, something happened that was very strange and once again very odd. Vegeta couldn't sense Supreme Cell's ki anymore. Like it had totally disspeared. Vanished. Gone in thin air. That's when Vegeta heard a noise behind him...


	7. Goku has a plan! Vegeta and Supreme Cell...

Hey guys! Another chapter! This one is extra long, and I hope you enjoy it. Please tell all your friends about this fic, because if I get good reviews for my chapters, then I add chapters. Well, enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Goku's eyes could barely no longer focus. He seemed to be getting weaker every second. His throat still hurt tremendously, and his eyes were just plain terrible. Goku had no idea what to do..he was the earth's only hope besides Vegeta, and right now, Vegeta wasn't being a big help. Goku wished that he could think of a plan, but his mind seemed like it didn't want to think. All that Goku knew now, was that Supreme Cell had a deadly plan..

All of the sudden, it hit him. Goku knew what he was going to do! He was going to do his old plan..the one that he was forming when Supreme Cell was distracted by Jennifer...Goku's plan was to tell Supreme Cell to abandon his master and not listen to any orders. Goku knew the plan would work, because no slave or servant would be under the control of their master for very long.

Goku managed to smirk weakly and kept on flying the fastest that he could.

***

Vegeta slowly turned his back. What was that noise that he heard? Was it the wind? Was it a bird? A plane? Or something far more horrible...

Vegeta powered up slightly, getting ready for any sneak attack that Supreme Cell might do. Vegeta looked to the left...to the right..up..down..no sign of _any_ life. This maddened Vegeta greatly. He couldn't sense Supreme Cell anywhere. Then, where was he? Vegeta smirked sheepishly. _"Maybe Supreme Cell got blown away by my power.." _Vegeta crossed his arms and figured that that most likely happened. Vegeta knew that weakling couldn't possibly have matched to his power. 

***

Augusta frowned as she continued rocking back and forth. "Thurston, do you think those two warriors can stand a chance against the monster? I mean sure, they stood up against Cell and Buu, but this monster seemed different. Stronger than the rest.." Thurston, who was playing Checkers by himself, shrugged his shoulders and replied,"Well, I dont know. I'm sure if they keep their hair yellow, I'm positive they'll defeat the monster. I mean, having yellow hair and getting it to stand up must take alot of power dont you think? Imagine all of that hairspray, gel, and dye they have to use!" Augusta pretty much didn't have any more patience for her husband at this point. She got up, walked over to the book case, grabbed a big 16,000 word dictionary, trotted over to her husband and whacked it over his head. Thurston, appearing that he didn't feel anything at all, continued playing his solo game of Checkers. Augusta slapped her hand over her forehead. _"He probably didn't feel anything because the pain must be a slow reaction.."_

***

Vegeta just hovered there in the air, not knowing what to do next. If Supreme Cell was really gone, then he'd have to find out where his wife was, and where Goku was. Vegeta frowned forlornly. He really wanted to have a good fight with Supreme Cell, but since he was a weakling anyway, Vegeta would've finished him off quickly. Vegeta tried to sense any trace of his wife. Her ki was very weak, but still there. Vegeta was about to fly off when,-

"You didn't think you run me off _that_ fast, did you?..heh.."

***

Jennifer Gero got tired of standing and sat down on her leather chair. She smiled as she saw Vegeta's shocked face at seeing Supreme Cell again. "Man..Vegeta's such a fool. He keeps thinking that my great strong creation ran away from him? Supreme Cell would never ever do something like that unless I ordered him too. Hmm..let's see what Goku's up too.." She looked at the t.v. screen that showed Goku's desperate attempt to fly towards where Vegeta was. She grinned. "And look at Goku," Jennifer said to no one in particular,"he's a fool too. Can't he see that the smoke damaged him _alot_? It only damaged him more than Vegeta because.." Jennifer paused and smirked. "We couldn't have Vegeta all hurt for my plan..now could I?" 

***

Vegeta clenched his fists in irritation. Supreme Cell smirked. "Really Vegeta..I would never run away from you, heh..I'm not even scared of you..infact, you're probably a big coward, and your afraid of _me_." Vegeta had enough. Supreme Cell had reached the breaking point and beyond. Vegeta utterly despised when anybody thought that he was weak and a coward. Rage boiled up inside Vegeta's heart. "Thats it Supreme Cell! I've had enough! I'll show you who's the coward.." Without another hesitation, Vegeta charged towards his opponent in rapid speed. 

***

Goku felt a ki give off explosive energy. _"Man..is that Vegeta's ki I sense? Wow..I could tell he's gotten better. When this is all over, maybe I should ask Vegeta to spar. He would be an awesome sparring partner." _Goku smiled at the thought of this whole ordeal being over, but cleared his thoughts to concentrating to get over to Supreme Cell and Vegeta. If his plan was going to work, then he needed to get over to the battle field as quickly as he could.

***

Vegeta punched Supreme Cell hard in the jaw, and kicked him in the stomach. Supreme Cell got blown away 2 yards, but quickly recovered. He wiped blood from the corner of his lips. He laughed lightly, and turned to Vegeta. "Wow Vegeta...I didn't think you'd lay a punch on me. You sure proved me wrong.." Vegeta nodded and got into fighting stance. "Well, I'm glad you know that I'm stronger than you thought. But let me assure you, you won't be winning this fight.." Supreme Cell grinned. "We'll see.." Supreme Cell disappeared and reappeared right infront of Vegeta and prepared an attack. He positioned his hands to the side and yelled,"Ka..me..ha...me..ha!!" The blast hurdled it's way swiftly towards Vegeta. But it was nothing Vegeta couldn't handle. With one burst of energy, he deflected it off into space. Supreme Cell took this time to attack and was flying towards Vegeta, when..Vegeta disappeared. Supreme Cell looked angrily around, trying to sense where he was, but failed in the effort. 

"Final..Flash!!"

Supreme Cell looked up and saw a yellow, bright blast coming his way. Supreme Cell grinned, and dodged the blast with ease. "Listen Vegeta," he said abruptly,"I can see your blasts are very high in power. But..there no where near the power of my blasts." Vegeta powered up even more, and his golden aura shone even brighter. "Your wrong Supreme Cell! Yours cant even compare to mine!!" Vegeta got ready for another attack. He cupped his hands infront of him. Supreme Cell smirked. 

"Thats it Vegeta..heh.." 

"Final....Flash!!" 

This time, the blast showed a brilliant energy in it. Supreme Cell laughed evilly to himself and got right infront of the blast! Vegeta grinned at the insanity of his adversary. 

__

"What is he doing? Doesn't he see that he'd get himself destroyed? Heh.." But Vegeta's confidence turned into uncertainty. Supreme Cell had raised his arms infront of the blast..but why?..

All of the sudden, realization hit him right in the face. Supreme Cell must have had energy absorbers in the palms of his hands like Android 19, and Dr. Gero had! Vegeta stood there in shock as the energy of his enormous blast vanished into Supreme Cell's absorbers. There was a dramatic increase of Supreme Cell's power. Supreme Cell snickered evilly and a thin murderous smile crossed his lips. He said tauntingly,"Thank you for that energy boost Vegeta. I really needed it.." Vegeta doubled up with wrath. His temper was flaring like never before. 

__

"Thats it Vegeta..let your anger blind you..then my plan will finally commence." 

__________________________________________________________________________________

I decided to end it there. I have an awesome idea for the next chapters so expect me to update frequently. Please review!!


	8. The fight continues...the plan is reveal...

Hey! Another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Thank you PannyChanny16, Angelee, Ren-Chan, and Vegeta's True Love! Oh, and thanks to Vegeta's True Love. I used your review to help shape this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________

Fury filled Vegeta's heart. He couldn't believe Supreme Cell had energy absorbers! Supreme Cell took this time to thoroughly taunt Vegeta. "How many times must I tell you this Vegeta? Your a fool..heh...the biggest fool I know.." Vegeta shook with rage. Supreme Cell continued his mocking. "I mean, if I were fighting a better fighter than you..lets say Goku, well Goku wouldnt've made the same mistake you did..heh.." Vegeta's grip tightened with hatred as more and more taunts came out of his opponents mouth. 

__

"Heh..just alittle more..and I will finally carry out my plan.."

***

Goku pathetically flew through the air. He was literally going at about 2 miles per hour. Knowing this agonizing information, Goku had no idea what to do. He was helpless. Goku, never in his entire fighting career or his entire life, had he been as powerless and feeble like he was now. When him and Vegeta fought for the first time those many years ago, he was not the least bit helpless. Sure, sometimes Vegeta had the advantage, but Goku quickly one the upperhand. Even in his ruthless fight against the tyrant Frieza and the cold-blooded Cell. Infact, even when Goku was fighting _Buu_ was he not weak! But now he was..a 'pathetic, low class saiyan'(as Vegeta so nicely put it), flying through the air, with no chance of making his destination. For the first time in Goku's existence had he had felt like this..for the very first time...

***

Jennifer Gero sat comfortably in her leather chair. Beaming with pride, she saw Vegeta get blinded by his own anger. She smirked. "Everything's going out according to plan. It won't be long now.." She smiled at her own genius. Never would her brother think of something so intelligent..so clever..

Dr. Gero was once again in his lab, dirty with the lack of cleaning. This time, instead of typing on his computer, he was actually working **on** the androids. Jennifer walked casually over to her slightly older brother. "Man," Jennifer said,"How many days have you been working on this? 100? You need to take a break.." Dr. Gero didn't take his eyes off his android, but replied,"If you knew just how powerful those saiyans are, you wouldn't take a break sis.." Jennifer pouted. "Yeah, but I thought you said-" "Who cares what I said?! Even though I said my androids would be perfect, doesn't mean that Goku doesn't stand a chance! Now, you should leave me alone..I have alot of work to do.." Jennifer crossed her arms stubbornly. "You know, if I were you, I wouldn't work so hard. Just chill..hey, infact, I bet if I were to build some android or make a creation, I would defenitely make one better than you." Dr. Gero stared his his younger sibling with cold eyes. "You? Dont make me laugh..you couldn't even make a peanut butter sandwhich if your life depended on it..You will never have the brilliance that I possess. Now, stay away from my lab!" The cold remark replayed over in Jennifer's mind. "Fine!," she snapped,"You just wait and see! I'll make something even more better than your stupid androids!" 

And indeed she did. Jennifer knew she made something that could've surpassed his androids anyday. And she did...

***

Meanwhile, 10 miles away from West City, and acouple of miles away from the whole Vegeta and Supreme Cell fight, in a distant cave, lay two wives. ChiChi opened her eyes slowly and groggily. 

__

"What the?..where am I?" All of the sudden, it hit her. It all came back to her in a rush. She was just cleaning the windows..when..something horrifying and terrorfying knocked her out..She slowly and weakly looked to her left. Her best friend Bulma had a big, blue bruise in the top of her head. ChiChi hastily looked at her vast surroundings. The cave was very deep, really damp, and exceedingly dark.Chi Chi was surprised when she saw there was light coming from somewhere..a very faint light, but atleast there _was _light. ChiChi turned her head and saw the entrance of the cave..there was one problem..the entrance was caved in!

***

Agusta woke up from a nap she had taken. She looked around for her stupid husband. There was no one there. Agusta rose from her rocking chair, crossed the living room, and made it to the kitchen where she saw Thurston near the microwave. Agusta raised her brow in confusion. "Thurston, what are you making?" Thurston looked at his wife and smiled a gap tooth smile. "Popcorn." He replied back simply. Augusta raised her other brow in confusion. "And why on earth are you making popcorn?" Thurston's smile widened even further. "I'm making popcorn just incase the monster turns the camera back on. I can't wait until he does!" Agusta, once again, hit her head in frustration. 

__

"Why didn't I marry my cousin's best friend when I had the chance?..."

***

Goku was nearing the battlefield, at only 2 miles away from it. He could tell there was a real destructive fighgt going on. Goku couldn't wait to join it. At that instant, dread and horror smacked Goku right in the face. When Goku actually got to the battlefield, what would he do? Goku couldn't fight, let alone barely fly, and if he couldn't fight, what else _could _he do? Goku quickly shook the thought away. Goku just planned on getting to the fight, and when he got there, (_if_ he got there..), then he'd figure out what to do. 

***

Vegeta was getting fed up with Supreme Cell's taunts and mocks. Vegeta had to shut him up...

Vegeta charged toward his adversary and punched in the face and soon after that kneed him in the gut. Given no time to react, Supreme Cell was stunned and was even more stunned when he felt a searing pain run through his head. Supreme Cell clutched the left side of his head woefully. 

__

"Darn that saiyan..he's alot quicker than I thought.."

Wasting no time, Vegeta then kneed his enemy on the right side of his head. Again the searing pain seaped through Supreme Cell's head, this time from the right side. Vegeta kicked Supreme Cell's head from the back and punched his face shortly afterwords. Supreme Cell cried out in agonizing pain. Never before had he known pain like this..or speed either. Supreme Cell wouldn't let that annoyance get in his way. _He _had the advantage.._He _was the better fighter..or..was _he _flying toward his doom?

Supreme Cell smirked. 

__

"Ofcoarse I'm not going to get beat by Vegeta..all he needs is just acouple of more taunts and it will be perfect for my plan to work..heh.."

Supreme Cell got into a fighting stance. The pain in his head had somewhat subsided, and he was ready to take any attack Vegeta might land on him. Vegeta got into a fighting stance as well. He grinned. 

__

"Heh..Supreme Cell's ki had decreased dramatically..winning this should be easy.."

The two warriors charged eachother for a head-on collision. Both fighters let out ki blasts so enormous, it would've wiped out the whole continent of Asia. The two blasts collided in the middle; not one blast overtaking the other. Vegeta powered up slightly; hoping this little charge up would give more energy to his blast. And it did. Vegeta's ki blast was now steadily and quickly overtaking Supreme Cell's blast! Vegeta couldn't help but smirk- yep you guessed it, his 'I'm going to beat the crap out of you' smirk. Vegeta expected his enemy to have a pity and shameless expression on his face, but he didnt. Supreme Cell was _grinning. _This confused Vegeta alot. Why was he grinning?-

Supreme Cell stopped shooting his blast completely and put his hands infront of him. Vegeta gasped. 

__

"He's going to.."

Before Vegeta could think any further, his ki blast disappeared into Supreme Cell's hands. Vegeta grimaced in anger. It was like a replaying scene. Vegeta couldn't _believe _he had been foolish enough to make the same exact mistake! This time, Supreme Cell's power increased so dramatically and so steadily, that in the midst of the battle, you couldn't even sense Vegeta's ki anymore.

***

The wind suddenly picked up where Goku was, making it very difficult to fly. Goku gasped; thoroughly shocked. He couldn't even sense Vegeta's ki anymore. The other ki, which had unexpectedly gotten stronger, had overpowered Vegeta's ki. Goku couldn't believe this was happening..

__

"Man..my wife gets stolen, I nearly pass out from smoke, a new enemy is the strongest we ever faced, and Vegeta's arrogance is a problem! All this in one day..." Goku thought, in a somewhat joking manner. But Goku wasn't going to joke around anymore. With this incredibly strong wind, it was going to take everything he had to get through it. 

***

Vegeta was almost literally blown away from the extreme power Supreme Cell had generated. Vegeta clenched his fists. He'd had enough of always making the bad guys stronger some how..of how it was always _his _fault that something went wrong... 

Supreme Cell smirked and stopped Vegeta's thoughts. "Heh..wow Vegeta, it seems like you keep helping me. I have to thank you, because without your foolishness and stubborness, I would've never gotten this strong." Vegeta powered up and his golden aura got more intense and more brighter. Vegeta was about to start up their intense fight, but Supreme Cell wasn't finished with his taunts.

"You know Vegeta, if I were you, I would turn back right now. You dont stand a chance against me now. Heh..I almost 'blew you away'. Admit it Vegeta..your a big fool, and a coward and you wont be beating me..heh..I can assure you on that." 

That was beyond the breaking point. That was it. The last straw. Vegeta felt this power and rage like never before. He powered up abruptly and his golden aura shone the brightest it ever did, and by now, blue static and electricity ran up and down his body. 

Supreme Cell smiled evilly. _"Heh..this is it. Vegeta's anger has the best of him..its time to start my plan.." _

A big surge of energy completed Vegeta's charge up. Vegeta, without any word or hesitation, got into a fighting stance. But suprisingly, his opponent didnt. Supreme Cell smirked, and asked the most suprising, shocking, and perplexing question Vegeta would ever hear.

Supreme Cell grinned. "Vegeta..how would you like to turn Majin?"

___________________________________________________________________________________


	9. Majin Vegeta?!...Chaos begins...

Hey!! Another chapter!! Thanks PannyChanny16 and Ren-Chan for reviewing! This chapter will be extra long, and I hope you enjoy.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Supreme Cell grinned. "Vegeta..how would you like to turn Majin?"

Vegeta was totally taken aback by the abrupt question. What was Supreme Cell talking about? _He _couldn't turn him Majin..only Babidi could...

"You know Vegeta," Supreme Cell continued,"I know what your thinking..how could I possibly posess the powers to turn you Majin..heh..let me explain.."

"Have you ever wondered _how _I am 200 times more powerful than Cell? I happen to possess cells from every single enemy and foe you've encountered...every single one...Frieza, the Ginyu Force, Cell, the androids, Buu, Babidi,..the list goes on. Now, turning you Majin will be very simple, because I claim Babidi's cells."

Vegeta crossed his arms in thought. "Heh, no wonder your so weak..you couldn't even aquire your power by yourself..you had to steal cells from every enemy to be strong..heh.." Supreme Cell frowned and too, crossed his arms. "Listen Vegeta, I dont have time to toy around with you. Well, what will it be? Do you want to turn Majin or not?" 

Vegeta wondered..what _did _he want to do? Did he want to turn Majin? Vegeta never really expected for this situation to come, so he had no idea what to think or say. 

Seeing Vegeta's quiet hesitation, Supreme Cell smirked. "C'mon..you know you want to. Dont you want to get revenge on Goku? Dont you want to fight him and prove to him that your the best saiyan in the universe? Dont you want to recover your pride and destiny? For all that Goku's done to you..he beat you once, wished you back, saved your life..and then your recent fight, you two never finished it..why dont you finish it now?"

Right at that instant, Vegeta felt an emotion that he had never felt so strongly before in his life. But..what was it? Hatred? Fear? Rage?..Pity? Yes..pity..but at who? Himself? Yes..himself..pity for never beating Goku..pity for crying when he died in the hands of Frieza..pity for just standing there while Goku sacrificed himself to destroy Cell..pity for 'cheating', and knocking Goku out to go fight Buu..

Vegeta knew that enough was enough. His pride had been cut down again and again and again..He knew that Goku was going to keep beating him unless Vegeta did something..and for the first time in his entire life, Vegeta knew what to do so clearly.

The saiyan prince raised his head up high, clenched his fists, looked at his enemy straight in the eye and said,"Fine..I'll do it..I'll turn Majin.."

***

__

"Oh great.." ChiChi thouhgt miserably, _"Not only am I really injured, but me and Bulma are caved in! Now what?!" _Just then, ChiChi heard an unmistakable groan behind her. Bulma had woken up!

At first, there was a glazed look to Bulma's eyes, but gradually the glazed look vanished. She immediately sat upright. "Wha?..What am I doing here? Where am I?..ChiChi?!..Where's Vegeta?! WHATS GOING ON?!" Accustomed to Bulma's sudden outbursts, ChiChi answered calmly. "I dont know..the last thing I remember is..something was in the bushes and it hit me..what happened with you?" Bulma answered, but not the least bit calm or weary. "Well..I was in my room when..something that looked like Cell punched me!..ooh my gosh ChiChi..I'm so worried about Vegeta..I hope he's alright.." ChiChi nodded. "I hope my Goku's ok.." Bulma again nodded. "Well, now what? Do we get out of here?" ChiChi frowned and shook her head. "I'm afraid it's not so easy. First of all, were both hurt if you havent noticed! Second of all, the entrance is caved in! If were injured, how can we remove all of those rocks?!" Bulma took a deep breath and opened her mouth as to say something, but no noise came out. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Well ChiChi," Bulma said in the midst of the silence,"I dont care if were alittle hurt. We have to get out of here! It's either stay in here and starve to death or get out of here and find our husbands." ChiChi nodded, understanding. "Your right..let's go.."

***

Jennifer crossed her arms and sighed happily. The plan was working so perfectly. Infact, she thought it would be way more harder than this..

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders, smirking. _"I guess when you deal with the biggest fool the results are so easy.." _Everything was going as planned..soon, Vegeta would turn Majin and would fihgt on Supreme Cells' side. Jennifer was completely enjoying this moment, but something on one of the televisions caught her eye. Jennifer then took notice to the the t.v. screen at the far left corner. There were two objects..and their were moving..Bulma and ChiChi were awake! Jennifer growled under her breath. "Err..their not supposed to be awake! I thought Supreme Cell had killed them!...oh well..I have more important matters to worry about.." She turned her attention back to Vegeta and Supreme Cell, and then looked at Goku. He looked completely weak.

***

Goku continued struggling hard through the wind that Supreme Cell and Vegeta were still producing. But...something wasn't right..Goku didn't know what was wrong..but he just sensed it..Filled with ugency to go on, Goku flew faster than he had been flying.

***

Supreme Cell smirked. _"Perfect..my plan is going on perfectly..soon, Vegeta will be mine.." _Supreme Cell glanced over at Vegeta. "Alright..heh..are you ready?" Vegeta nodded and grinned arrogantly. 

A second later, Vegeta didn't see anything else. All he knew that happened was this wave of pain and nausea swept over his head. Vegeta closed his eyes, put his hands over his head, and cried out in agony and pain. It was like the worst feeling in the world..this was worse than the time Babidi turned him Majin! No....the pain he was feeling..it was _way_ worse...

It felt like...something..was taking control over everything..Vegeta couldn't even resist or fight back! Vegeta continued to cry in misery; and his voice filled the silent afternoon air. 

Supreme Cell, enjoying seeing Vegeta in pain, smirked. _"Heh..pathetic fool..he doesn't understand something..when he turns Majin, he will be under my complete control..he won't even be able to fight back.." _Supreme Cell couldn't help but supress a malevolent laugh. 

All Vegeta could see was the first time Goku beat him...it was a long time ago..when Vegeta had first come to earth..Nappa had fought with Goku, and 'Kakarot' was beating Nappa so bad, it was embarrasing. Vegeta had no choice but to destroy his partner..and then, him and Goku would finally have a fight...but..Goku won..

A million other flashbacks filled the princes' mind. Flashbacks of how Goku was always the 'hero', and how Goku defeated Frieza, and turned into the 'legendary Super Saiyan'. And as all of these memories filled his head, the emotion of pity and shame filled Vegeta's heart more and more. It was almost unbearable. Hatred, wrath, fury, rage and anger filled his mind. All the emotions anyone could think of, Vegeta was surely feeling. It was awful.._infact_, if Vegeta could've picked one word to describe the whole situation, he would defenitely say awful. But...it was great at the same time. Despite the bitterness of it all, Vegeta felt so..powerful...

With a last jolt of pain, the 'transformation' or the 'spell', was complete. 

Majin Vegeta smirked, never feeling more powerful in his entire life. It was as if nothing could stand in his way,..not even 'Kakarot'..Vegeta's ki was so powerful, that his aura was being drowned with static. The M insignia showed that no longer was Vegeta in control..

Supreme Cell moved his way towards his new slave. He grinned. "Now Vegeta,..Goku will make his way over here in a few moments..I want you to make sure he feels pain.." Majin Vegeta smirked the most taunting smirk you could ever see, and replied,"Yes master. I will see to it that that weakling will feel the most pain he'll ever feel in his life.." 

***

Goku could feel a striking, dramatic change in the two kis...one had changed so much..it was so much stronger. Was it...Vegeta's? Goku smiled, but the smile changed into a quick grimace. Something was different in Vegeta's ki. Something was terribly wrong..was he...Majin? Goku gasped in astonishment, as the realization dawned on him. 

__

"But..how? How can Vegeta be Majin?..Supreme Cell can't do that!..Can he?.." With Goku's weak condition, and Vegeta's enhanced condition, how could Goku possibly stand a chance _now_? 

***

ChiChi and Bulma pushed with all of their might to try and subdue the rocks that were in their way. Nothing worked. ChiChi was about to give up hope, and Bulma was on the verge of collasping. What were they going to do? ChiChi breathed heavily; wiping the prespiration from her forehead. Bulma had no idea what to do. Getting out of this situation was almost impossible...- At that instant, Bulma had an idea! Bulma hurridly reached into her jean pocket. A capsule was there! "What's that?" ChiChi asked excitedly. Bulma smiled. "It's my hover car! When Vegeta was watching the stupid Jerry Springer Marothon, I was going to buy groceries and put this in my pocket! Now we can get out of here!" ChiChi's face lit up with joy. Bulma threw the capsule onto the ground; the capsule exploded and out came a thicket of smoke. Once the smoke disintegrated, a hover car stood in it's place. Bulma, without waiting another second, walked into the hover car, put on her seatbelt, and started the engine. ChiChi, immediately as well, climbed into the vehicle. Bulma, with a look of pure determination on her face, stepped on the pedal, and the hover car crashed through the rocks. Bulma smiled, pleased with herself that she had managed to do the unthinkable. Now, she had a mission..and she knew she could not fail. _"Don't worry Vegeta..I'm coming.." _As Bulma sped on her way through the strong wind, she didn't even care if she was going past the speed limit.

***

Goku flew through the wind and noticed her was about seconds away until he'd meet up with Vegeta and Supreme Cell. Goku was ready. Even though he felt severely weak and fragile, nothing could stop him from taking his quest. He knew what he had to do..he knew he was going to fight Vegeta..and Goku was somewhat _exciting _at the challenge that awaited him. I mean, what did Goku expect? It was in his saiyan blood to love a challenge. And a challenge was what Goku was going to get...

***

Bulma sped her way and kept going faster. Since ChiChi was anxious to get to Goku, she wasn't complaining about Bulma's driving. Something near ChiChi caught her eye..ChiChi turned her attention to a small brown bag that was infront of her. She picked up the bag and looked inside of it. There were senzu beans in it!! ChiChi gasped. "Bulma! Look! We have senzu beans!" Bulma had the same expression of astonishment on her face. "Man, were having a big good luck streak! Hmm..oh yeah! I remember...before everyone left for the vacation, Yajarobe gave me acouple of 'beans incase anything happened. I guess I forgot about the beans and left them in here..how much are in there ChiChi?" ChiChi looked inside the bag. "Hmm..there's 5." Bulma smiled. "Perfect! Me and you could have one, and our husbands could have one each!" ChiChi grinned and nodded. As they both munched on the senzu beans, none noticed that they were only a minute away from the danger......

***

Majin Vegeta and Supreme Cell waited restlessy for the pure-hearted saiyan. Supreme Cell grinned. He was almost there...

Just then as if by magic, Goku appeared, breathing heavily, as if he was desperately tired. 'Vegeta and Supreme Cell merely turned their heads, and both smirked identical smirks. Goku tried not to show the two warriors that he was tried, but failed. 

"Heh..your pathetic Kakarot..too bad your going to die.." 

Goku looked over at Vegeta. A black unmistakable 'M' was marked on Vegeta's forehead. So..it _was_ true. Vegeta _had _turned Majin, and all hope _was _lost. Goku tried to mask his dissappointment, but it was written all over his face. This sense of shame washed over Goku. He couldn't believe Vegeta hadn't been strong enough to resist..and how their real mission was for them to find their wives..not to fight eachother. But while Goku was dawning in his regret, Majin Vegeta was laughing. "Look at you Kakarot! Your a mess..not to worry, I promise to thoroughly dispose of you when I defeat you...Heh.." 

A surge of power streaked through Goku. "Who said anything about you beating me Vegeta?" Goku commented cooly. 'Vegeta powered up slightly, and the wind picked up viciously. The whole battlefield was deadly quiet, except for the wind that was making somewhat of an engine sound..

Goku froze. Or was it the wind? Goku turned to his left, and just within seeing distance, he could see a distinct hover car. Who was it? The hover car came quickly to where the three warriors flew. 

"Goku! Your ok!" 

It felt as if everything came to a halt. Goku knew that voice..that voice that had brightened everyday of his life..the voice that had shouted at him, but apologized later..the voice that had made him food and that had loved him so tenderly..It was-

"ChiChi!.." Goku cried, joy and happiness in his voice. Seeing ChiChi again made everything feel ok..like as if Supreme Cell and Vegeta had vanished and nothing seemed to threaten the earth..

"Hey, listen Goku, catch!" ChiChi threw a small object to Goku with all the strength she could muster. Goku caught the object that his wife threw at him. It was a senzu bean! Goku smiled, relief danced on his face. He quickly ate the bean, and a split second later, Goku felt renewed. He charged up and felt his aura around him. No longer had he felt weak, fragile, or feeble..he ahd never felt better..all because of the angel that had suddenly ascended out of nowhere..his wife..

Snapping back into reality, Goku got serious again. "Listen ChiChi and Bulma..get out of here..you both shouldn't be here right now..your lives are in danger if you stay..now go!.."

ChiChi knew that Goku was very serious and that they should've gone. But Bulma, on the otherhand, wasn't budging. "Hey Goku...why is Vegeta standing next to that..monster?!" Alarm was very evident in Bulma's edgy voice. Goku looked at Bulma, pity mixed with anger in his eyes. "Well, I dont mean to be blunt Bulma, but Vegeta has turned Majin...Dont worry though..I'll get him back to normal.."

Bulma's worried eyes faltered into sad eyes. She couldn't believe Vegeta had turned Majin..._again! _She gave Goku a 'please turn him back' look, and turned her attention to Vegeta. The look of evil and malevolence in his eyes Bulma will never forget. It was the most worst thing she ever saw in her life. Goku looked over to Vegeta, then Bulma and said,"Dont worry Bulma..you can trust me..he'll be fine..now go.." Bulma nodded painfully, and put her hands on the steering wheel. ChiChi, still clutching the senzu bean bag, gave Goku one last look and then turned away. Bulma stepped on the pedal and began to slowly drive away..she was about to pull away from the scene when..-

Vegeta appeared infront on the hover car! A insane evil sneer was implanted on his proud face. Bulma and ChiChi gaped in shock and fear. Vegeta smirked and held one hand infront of him. Goku looked in fear at what Vegeta was going to do..Goku flew as fast as he could towards the scene, but like always, he was too late...

Fear was permantly engraved in Bulma's eyes. "No Vegeta! Please dont!" She cried peircingly. Majin Vegeta smirked. Without warning, he fired the blast, head-on to the car. The blast set fire to the hover car and it flew towards the earth. Two shrill screams could be heard and then a big huge crash. That's when the hover car exploded...

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hey! This is probably the best cliffhanger I've ever done..if I get somewhere around 5 reviews, or if I get inspiration, I'll write the next chapter very soon. Well, Enjoy!


	10. Goku gets hurt?!...Now what does Supreme...

Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't update this during the weekend, but I went to a soccer tournament down in Orlando(FL). But, I'm here now, and here's a new chapter. Please review! And I'd like to say thanks to Kaz for giving me suggestions towards this chapter. Thanks, and enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________

ChiChi screamed in terror as fire rapidly spread through the car. Bulma, knowing what to do in vast situations, threw open her door and ran outside. Looking back in the car, she shouted,"ChiChi, you have to get out of the car!" ChiChi, in a state of panic, thrust open her door and ran several feet from the car. ChiChi ran towards Bulma's direction, and the two woman ran 100 feet from the exploded car. Fire surrounded the whole area, and ash spewed out of the fire. 

The two woman were breathing heavily, and were glad that they were out of danger. Bulma looked over at ChiChi, who was having a very very difficult time breathing. Bulma asked quietly,"Are you ok?" ChiChi nodded stubbornly and continued to breathe harshly. 

Bulma prayed nothing else would happen..she hoped that Vegeta wouldn't come back and do something else..-

Just then, Bulma heard an unusual swishing sound..was it the wind? She looked slowly up..

Bulma gasped in shock. Vegeta was hovering just above her, ready to attack! 

Goku gaped in astonishment and frowned. He wasn't about to let Vegeta hurt them again..not _this_ time..

Majin Vegeta smirked. He knew just one more blast would finally destroy the annoyances that stood before him. A blue outline covered his hand as the blast was about to be fired..

"Dont do it Vegeta!!"

Vegeta looked back over his shoulder to see Goku flying his way. Vegeta smirked and locked eyes with Goku. 

"And why not? I think it'll be fun to destroy these weaklings.."

Goku clenched his fists and was about to punch Vegeta, when,-

Something hard, powerful, and strong slammed into Goku with tremendous force. Goku cried out in pain and was thrown into a rock, only about a meter away.

Supreme Cell grinned and looked over at Vegeta. "I guess that solves our problem..now hurry up and destroy these humans so we can start having fun.." Vegeta nodded and turned his attention back to his wife and to Goku's wife.

Bulma couldn't believe it..help was so close, and as soon as it came, it left. ChiChi was on the verge of hysteria. 

"No..Goku...no.." ChiChi repeatedly whispered those words. Her husband..the only hope left, had been thrust into a rock and was probably unconscious..or worse..ChiChi couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She hated everything..how Goku was hooked to that stupid 'Jerry Springer' show..how he didn't pay attention to her for two days straight..how it was her birthday, and she was going to die..and Goku wasn't there..helping her..

Bulma looked straight and hard at Vegeta's eyes. "Don't do this Vegeta! Please!.." Majin Vegeta smirked. "I'll do whatever I please woman! And right now, I want to destroy you..heh.."

I want to destroy you..heh..

Those awful words echoed into Bulma's mind. If any word in the whole universe would be said at that moment, it wouldn't have been as bad as the words she had just heard. Bulma had tears welling up in her eyes..she couldn't make herself believe that her husband..the love of her life, had wanted to destroy her..it was the worst feeling anybody could feel.. Bulma had no idea what to say..

"Do..do you r-really mean that?.." Bulma blurted out suddenly. Tears began spilling from her eyes now, and Bulma tried to keep her voice from quivering..

Vegeta grinned. "Ofcoarse I 'really mean it'. You've always been annoying, and so now, I get to kill you.." 

***

Jennifer Gero laughed and grinned. She loved this..seeing Vegeta Majin, Goku was unconscious, Supreme Cell was following her every order, and Bulma and ChiChi were crying and were about to die. Life couldn't have been better for her, and she was enjoying every single second of it. Jennifer leaned back on her chair, very much anticipating the death of ChiChi and Bulma.

***

Supreme Cell, by now, was getting agitated. As much as he liked to see humans suffer, Vegeta was taking way too long. Supreme Cell crossed his arms in impatience. "As much as this is enjoyable Vegeta, I do wish that you would hurry up. If were going to kill Goku, we must hurry up and kill them." Majin Vegeta nodded reluctantly and frowned. "As you wish master.."

Bulma gave Vegeta one last pleading look. "Please...d-dont kill me.." Vegeta grimaced in anger and held his hand out. "I dont listen to anyone except my master..and he wants me to kill you..and so, I will..heh.." Once again, a blue outline covered Vegeta's hands and the ki blast was visible. An evil chuckle filled the air as the blast was released from Vegeta's hands. 

As if it was happening again, 2 shrill screams could be heard, and Bulma and ChiChi were blown away several feet and finally the screaming stopped. An evil smile planted itself on Vegeta's lips. Supreme Cell supressed a laugh and then crossed his arms maliciously. 

"Now Vegeta..we have alittle fun...heh.."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Another nice cliffhanger huh? D Oh, and thanks so much for all the reviews I've been getting! If I get about 4, I'll have a great long chapter for you guys soon. I have a good idea for what's going to happen next, but I've decided maybe you guys should help me with the next chapter. 

What do _you_ think should happen next? Please review and give me some suggestions. Thanks!


	11. The Destruction begins...

Hey guys! I have yet another chapter for you guys. And trust me, this will be an extra long chapter as well. I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Well, enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Augusta crossed her arms in dismay and sighed unhappily. She was sitting on her rocking chair again and watching a different news channel. 

"And were back on News Channel 25. Everyone now is aware of the new threat that terrorizes the world. Channel 10 News tried to get coverage, but sadly, 4 crew members perished. Meanwhile, in Satan City, the world champion Hercule has been preparing and plans to take on the monster head on. We all have faith in the champ, and we know he can win.."

Augusta rocked back and forth. Thurston went back into his chair with a bowl of popcorn propped up on his lap. "What's going on?" He inquired thoughtfully. Augusta frowned. "It looks like Hercule is going against that monster..." Thurston replied immediately. "But weren't those two dudes with the yellow hair fighting him? I'm sure..-Goku, and Vegeta- could handle that thing just fine.." Augusta nodded in agreement. "Me too..and now Hercule's going to fight the creature too..I hope one of those three beat the monster..or else,..were all doomed.." Thurston chucked some popcorn into his mouth, and then crossed his arms. _"I dont know what it is,"_ Thurston thought,_"But somehow, I know those two fighters with the yellow hair don't need Hercule's help..." _

***

Meanwhile, a couple of miles away from West City, near the World Martial Arts Stadium, there was a press confrence and the _'_worlds greatest champion_' _was there. 

"Hercule, the world is in grave danger. What are you going to do?" 

Hercule smirked and had a very smug look on his face. "Well, I will find that ugly monster, rip him, and then tear him into peices! No one terrorizes the earth and gets away with it! And I, Hercule, will be the one to stop him!" 

The whole crowd cheered in happiness and admiration for the great warrior. 

"Hercule, what attack do you think will finish off this creature?"

"Why, that's easy. My Megaton punch ofcoarse."

This attack, which the whole crowd knew, was very popular and the crowd erupted into cheers. But not all of the crowd was happy. One guy, who had a face contorted in rage, shouted,"Well Hercule, if your so big and bad, then why don't you go fight the monster right now?!" 

Hercule stood up from his rather large chair, and a confident smirk appeared on his face. "Well, why the heck not.. I will show the whole world that I can defeat that monster!" If it was possible for the crowd to get louder, then they must've, because just then every single person in the whole mass of people were cheering as loud as they could. 

***

Majin Vegeta was somewhat excited for what his master had in store for them. Supreme Cell smirked. "Listen Vegeta, before you and Goku fight, I was thinking alittle fun wouldn't hurt.." 'Vegeta grinned. "And how do you say we have fun?" Supreme Cell replied,"Why don't we go terrorize the people of earth and destroy everything? Atleast until Goku wakes up and tries to stop us." Majin Vegeta nodded and smirked. He loved torturing anything he could, and demolishing the earth's population would be a very nice action, indeed. Supreme Cell smiled. "Well, lets begin.." Supreme Cell then took off from the deserted canyon and flew away, Majin Vegeta following right behind him...

***

Jennifer Gero smiled as she saw what was going on. One t.v. focused on Goku's motionless body in the rocks, one t.v. on Supreme Cell and Vegeta, and one t.v. on Hercule's flying aircraft. 

__

"Supreme Cell and Majin Vegeta are going to have fun..heh.." Jennifer Gero abruptly looked at the t.v. where Goku was unconscious. She smirked, totally liking the whole idea of Goku hurt. 

__

"Imagine how Goku would feel like when Majin Vegeta starts to fight him..Goku will be very surprised at Vegeta's power.." 

***

Augusta listened intensely to the news that was displayed infront of her. 

"And we have some more news. Hercule is on his way to take down the creature!! We all know he can do it, and that the world is pretty much safe. But we are still getting further details from Chris, who's just around West City."

The scene went to a news reporter in a scene from inside West City. Chris, continued the report.

"The monster was last seen acouple of miles from West City. He was fighting two strong fighters, but we don't know if they won or not. Hercule is approaching the scene, and we can agree that Hercule will finish the job. The monster was seen here acouple of hours ago, and we still don't know anything about the monster, except that it likes to cause destruction. In further details-" The news reporter was suddenly startled by a noise behind him..it sounded very strange..

Knowing that he was on live t.v., the reporter continued his ravaged report.

"Um..hold on a minute folks. There appears to be something in the air.." Chris squinted his eyes to

try and make out what it was. It looked like two figures standing in mid-air..

"Folks, I don't know what's up there, but you can definitely tell there is something.." 

Augusta squinted her eyes as well. Thurston, on the other hand, wasn't even looking at the screen. He was busy looking at some termite crawling up and down the wall of their frequently old house. Augusta sighed at her husbands ignorance, but couldn't be disturbed from the news..something was going on..

"Oh my god..its..its him!! The monster!!.."

Augusta gasped in shock. She couldn't really see anything because the camera crew was now running away from the scene..but Augusta only knew one thing..the monster was going to kill the new the news crew! Meanwhile, Thurston was still watching the lame super-ant walk up and down the wall. Augusta growled with impatience. "Thurston! Look at the news! The monster's destroying the city!" Thurston immediately looked at the television in shock. Even though the voice of Chris 

was distant, it was still in hearing reach. 

"Run!..Can't you run any faster?!? Run-AGHHH!!"

The t.v. screen turned into complete static. Augusta shrieked with fear. Thurston snapped his fingers, much to Augusta's surprise. Thurston's face was twisted with rage. "Oh geez! I thought I fixed the stupid darn cable! Now I have to fix it again..aww man.." Augusta once again, couldn't believe the upmost stupidity of her husband. 

__

"..How dense can a person be?!" Augusta thought in agony. But her thoughts didn't last..they soon became shrieks of pain..a ki blast ripped through the house's roof and everything went black..

***

The only noise now in the destroyed town was two merciless laughs. Majin Vegeta smirked, copying the smirk of his new master. Supreme Cell grinned and crossed his arms. 

"I guess those weaklings were fun to kill..pathetic, aren't they?"

"Yes master..very pathetic..but not nearly as pathetic as that fool Kakarot..heh.." Supreme Cell, enjoying Vegeta's last comment, agreed. "Yes, Goku is the stupid type isnt he. Well Vegeta, without wasting time, let's move on to the next city.." 

"As you wish.."

***

Goku moaned in silent pain. He opened his eyes very slowly. His eyes weren't accostomed to the light at all, which made it very difficult to see. Goku winced as he saw blood trickling down his arms and legs. Goku sighed a sigh of releif. Atleast his injuries weren't all that serious..atleast he could still fight Majin Vegeta and Supreme Cell..maybe..

Goku moved his right leg, then his left, and eventually his whole body was out of the rock. Goku dusted some dirt off of his shirt, and then stood perfectly still. Goku knew he had to try to sense where his enemies were.. 

"There!..there they are.." 

Goku smiled in silent satisfaction. He had been able to sense kis..that was surely a good sign. 

__

"So..my body isn't that fried after all...good, I'll be needing all of my strength to defeat Vegeta.." 

Goku raised his energy up a bit, getting ready to fly. He knew that the world was in danger..he could feel more and more people getting killed...he was about to take off when something caught his eye..he looked to the left. A small tiny object was on the ground..but what was it? Goku curiously walked towards it, and slowly bent down. It was slightly green..a senzu bean! Goku gasped in surprise and happiness. A goofy, cheesy grin played itself on Goku's lips. Goku picked up the bean, placed it in his mouth, and chewed vigorously. Not a second later, Goku felt renewed once more. He powered up, static energy going through him. His goofy grin was replaced by a confident smirk. He was now ready to go beat Supreme Cell..and try to get Vegeta back to normal..

***

Hercule uneasily sat back in his chair. So far, he had not encountered the monster or any danger what so ever. And for this, he was entirely grateful. 

"Um, Hercule, sir..I'm afraid more innocent people have been killed. The monster is near West City, and it appears he's not alone."

Hercule sat up in alarm. "Not alone?! What do you mean 'not alone'?!"

The official looked at Hercule calmly. "It appears that the monster has an ally..someone fighting alongside him..so now, you must fight two threats to the earth.."

Hercule crossed his arms. "..That will be no problem. I'm sure I can handle, after all, I _did _beat Cell, and I _did _help beat Buu, so another monster like this should be no problem." The official nodded and smiled. "Yes, ofcoarse sir..the whole world is counting on you.."

__

"Oh great.." Hercule thought painfully,_"Not only am I the world's only hope, there's two monsters..what if their scary?..what if they're really strong? What if **I **lose?.." _

Hercule squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, knowing that what he had to face, would be his toughest opponent......

__________________________________________________________________________________

I decided to stop it there. So, what'd you think? Evil cliffy, or are you on the edge of your seat? Just please review! Oh, and what will happen when Goku get's over to Supreme Cell and Vegeta? Will Hercule arrive at the scene first? If so, will Hercule survive? I'll let you decide! Give me some suggestions if you'd like. 


	12. Jennifer Gero makes a wish...Vegeta chal...

Hey guys! Sorry you had to wait so long for the new chapter.I was having a bit of a writer's block for this fic, but trust me, it's passed. This one is really long as well. I hope you like it!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Jennifer Gero sank back into her chair. Watching the t.v. over and over was getting quite annoying, considering the fact that she could only see Supreme Cell and Majin Vegeta. She sighed boringly, and crossed her arms. _"It's the same thing over and over again..Supreme Cell and Vegeta keep destroying cities, and it gets pretty old..I should do something more..inventive.." _Jennifer immediately got up from her chair, and walked over to a cabinet. She opened it slowly, as if something was in there that was very precious. She smiled as she found the object that she was looking for. A Dragon Ball Radar....

*** 

Hercule continued squirming uncomfortably in his seat...he kept on thinking of what he could possibly do to win..

__

"Well,..that ugly monster can't be that strong right? And..the other guy that's with him..they can't be impossible to beat..besides, I'm the world champion! The one who defeated Cell! If I can't beat these threats to the earth, then no one else can! I can do it.." Hercule crossed his arms in confidence and arrogance. The airplane pilot looked back and spoke immediately. "We're approaching the two monsters very rapidly sir..we'll be there in about one minute.." Hercule uncrossed his arms, worry spread across his face. "Only one minute?!?!...Uhh..thanks for telling me..heh, I'm ready.." Hercule's eyes twitch with unreadiness and unsureness. _"Man..I can't believe I'm almost there..oh well,..I guess I'll fight them and hope for the best.."_

***

Majin Vegeta smirked as he put his hand infront of him; his fingers outstreched. The now famaliar blue outline flashed across his hand once more. Majin Vegeta laughed evilly, and let go of the strong ki blast that he built up. The blast sailed quickly to the doomed town, and in a matter of seconds, everything was destroyed. Not even a single peice of dirt was left..the once busy city had turned into a desolate waste land. Supreme Cell grinned...he loved the idea of having someone to boss around, instead of him always having to listen to annoying orders from his master. 

"I see your getting the hand of this Vegeta..are you ready to go destroy some more?"

'Vegeta laughed maliciously, and replied,"Ofocarse..I'm always ready to destroy weaklings.."

At that instant, a sound could be heard from somewhere in the near distance..The two warriors turned their attention to the upcoming noise. The object was only about a few yards away, and it was approaching very rapidly. Majin Vegeta smiled, and got into a fighting stance. He knew whatever was in that plane was going to challenge him..

***

Hercule gulped unsteadily. He looked over at the two competitors he was about to face. 

__

"What?..So that's the monster?" He looked over at Supreme Cell, then looked at the partner next to him. _"Wait..I've seen him before.." _Hercule's eyes widened as he remembered who the monster's partner was. 

__

"It's..Vegeta! But..he's different..he has that weird 'M' on his forehead again..so, that must be why he's siding with the bad side..because he's evil again.." Hercule opened the plane door, and stood at the edge of it. He put one hand to one of his hips, and the other hand pointed out to Supreme Cell and Vegeta. "I can't let you destroy any more people! I, the great Hercule, will defeat both of you!" Supreme Cell closed his eyes in annoyance, and reopened them slowly. He looked over at Vegeta, who looked greatly annoyed also. Supreme Cell smirked; an evil glint floated in his red and green mixed eyes. "Vegeta," he said, motioning to Vegeta,"Go kill him.." Vegeta let out a heinous, malicious laugh and looked at Hercule straight in the eye. "Heh, it's been fun, but now, you have to die.." Vegeta put his cupped hands infront of him, about ready to do a major attack. 

"Final..."

Hercule put his hands infront of him, trying to get ready to block, but he knew it wasn't going to help. Hercule knew that he was done for..and he knew it was the end..

"FLASH!!!"

The blue blast erupted from Vegeta's hands, causing everything around him to shake. Hercule and the pilot screamed in terror as the blast hit the side of the airplane, causing it to explode in thin air. An array of smoke appeared infront of Vegeta and Supreme Cell, but as soon as it had come, it had left. Majin Vegeta smirked wickedly; all that was left of the airplane was a few specks of dust. Supreme Cell nodded approvingly. "Nice work Vegeta..heh.." 'Vegeta grinned, malice was in his eyes. 

***

Jennifer Gero smiled graciously. Before her lay seven dragonballs, all of which she had managed to gather in less than 20 minutes. She stood before them caustiosly, not wanting to break any of them. She looked up into the sky, and smiled. "Arise Shenlong!!" She called into the mid-day sky. In less than five seconds, the light blue sky turned to a very dark blue and a big, green dragon hovered silently in the sky. "You have awoken me from my slumber.." the great dragon said,"Now, what are your wishes?" Jennifer Gero grinned. "I wish...I wish for Supreme Cell to possess the greatest power in the universe!" The dragon's eyes titned red for a second, but then turned back to normal. "Your wish has been granted..now, what's your second wish?" Jennifer Gero stood there, deep in thought. She had no idea what else to wish for..she had already wished for her creation to be the most strongest, what _else_ could she want? Jennifer Gero waved her hand in dismissal, and said,"Dragon, I will come up of my second wish later,.. that will be all for now." The dragon nodded, and replied,"Very well.." Shenlong dissappeared, and the dragonballs came together, and then took off into different parts of the world. 

***

Supreme Cell hovered silently in the air, not noticing that his power had incredibly increased. Majin Vegeta, who was getting restless, eyed his master in insolance. "Master, why don't we go and destroy some more? Why are we just wasting time?!?!" Supreme Cell looked over at Vegeta, shock and anger clearly in his eyes. "How dare you talk to me like that...fine, if you want to go kill some more, then let's go." 'Vegeta nodded. The two raised their kis just a bit-

"Wait."

Supreme Cell and 'Vegeta looked to their left. Their stood Goku, his arms crossed, and surprisingly, he was in good shape. Supreme Cell snickered nefariously, and looked over at Goku, straight in the eye.

"Well well, look who showed up. It's very surprising to see you again Goku..I thought I got rid of you the last time we talked.." Goku's face twisted with hate. "Well, unfortunately you didn't get rid of me Supreme Cell..and you two will pay for the evil deeds you have done today.." Majin Vegeta smirked, causing his whole face to have a malicious look. "Oh, so now Kakarot gets all mad just because we destroy afew cities? Or, is he mad because he knows he can't beat us.." Supreme Cell chuckled at Vegeta's comment, and anticipated Goku's answer. 

"Your wrong Vegeta..I know I can beat you two..so dont get arrogant over something that isn't true.." Vegeta crossed his arms. "Well, let's see if you can beat me..which I doubt greatly Kakarot. You don't understand the power I possess now..You could never understand..unless, you join our side and help us destroy the universe. I always thought we would make a great _killing_ team.." Goku powered up slightly and shouted,"Never! I will never join you and follow your twisted ways!" Vegeta grimaced with anger. "Fine,..now, you die!" 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Evil cliffy D Please review! The next chapter will be really great..it's the start of Goku and Vegeta's fight!! If I get 6 reviews, I will update very _very_ soon!


End file.
